


Breathless

by RoNask



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, I'm Sculder trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully thinks about what she has with Mulder and her heart speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

She’s panting hard, bouncing on his lap, a hand on his chest, the other gripping his arm and she might leave a mark she’s completely aware that he won’t care about. She throws her head back when she feels her orgasm close, bites her lower lip when he sits, grabs a breast on his hand for a moment before taking her nipple between his teeth, then licking it softly. She feels her lips dry, her breath is heavy and she feels absolutely pleased to feel his hands exploring her body, caressing her, worshipping her. She comes right after he does and the redhead bites his shoulder a bit to stop herself from crying out, the bite makes him groan and he caresses the back of her neck, kisses her shoulder lightly, tenderly. She hears a soft hum coming from him, like the purr of a cat, when she strokes him on the back of his neck, making her way up to his dark hair. He kisses a spot just above her nipple. They lay back down on the bed, she gets off him, lying beside him for a moment, before getting up and making her way to the bathroom without a word, she can hear him breathing hard, can feel the wetness between her legs as she walks. As she enters the bathroom Scully faces the mirror, for some reason her mind asks: how did that happened?

It started during a lonely night at her place, she had him exactly where she wanted and needed him, he came willingly but hesitant when she invited him to her bedroom. The second time he was just as shy and careful, not wanting to make any mistakes around her, following her lead. As the other times came they started getting more relaxed, now there she is: naked on his bathroom, facing the mirror, aware of his quiet form in the bed, he’s probably waiting for her, watching, he likes to observe her, as creepy as it can be.

They don’t say the words, not yet, it would be too complicated and they are complicated enough, they are aware of each other, of this weird little thing they have. It’s not like they are dating, it’s just that they don’t want anyone else.

She does her best not to think about the fact that she asked him to father her child, that he already said that he loved her, that he holds her a bit when he thinks she is asleep and that she allows him, because, in the very end, they are all the other has and they wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

She hears him before she sees him, he wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her cheek before looking at their reflection at the mirror. She is afraid to ask herself how long will this last. He looks so pretty watching her, has the smile of a boy on his lips and she just wants to kiss him and say that she loves him, but she swallows it, the feeling, her fear of their future. She swallows and turns to kiss him once more, deeply, makes him get her on the top of his sink, soon all they can think about is to make him sink into her again and she bites his lip down, a small moan escaping her as he caresses her thighs and breasts softly, while he kisses her passionately. She almost cries, because her mind won’t stop a passionate chanting: i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you…

 

(A/N: Ignore my ball-sucker English)


End file.
